


Shine

by pantlesshero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Possession, M/M, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesshero/pseuds/pantlesshero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was shining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine

Sam was shining.

He wasn't able to describe what it was; light, but somehow more holy, more solid. Warm in a way that you would feel after staying in cold water for too long. He was freezing to death, and it was the brightest feeling in the world.

The second Lucifer's presence in the room had changed, vanished without leaving more than a ghost, a flicker of radiation. 

Until he burst. The second Lucifer invaded his body, his skin started to burn, ice cold, like a thin layer of water running down his arms. 

Even though it's as unfathomable as it's impossible to put in words, Sam knew why Lucifer was called the lightbringer. As much as he wanted to hate it, he couldn't do anything but take Lucifer's grace seeping into him.

For the first time in his life, Sam felt as holy as the devil had promised him he could be. Nothing would ever matter to him as much as this being inside of him, and no love, no affection could ever be as honest and pure.

His soul was glowing, Lucifer woven into every string of everything Sam was made up of.

Finally, he was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the idea of angel possession and soul intimacy and all that jazz, so this happened. oops?


End file.
